Proprioception
by TheFictionalMe
Summary: After she helps heal his eyes, Malia takes Scott home and heals the rest of him, too. Scalia/Scolia, Tag to 6x20 finale, Rated M.


**Hey lovelies, I'm back! I still can't believe Teen Wolf is really over (sobs quietly).**

 **LOVED Scott and Malia in the finale and had way too many feelings about it, thus this fic was born. Potential spoilers for 6x20 here.**

 **Also, rated M...for** _ **reasons**_ **.**

 **But seriously, smut is out of my comfort zone, I'm better at hurt and angst, and I don't know how I wrote this (again)...but here ya go!**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Fictional**

* * *

It was nearly dawn, and they were exhausted...but it was over. Finally over.

For now, at least.

The hunters that hadn't come to their senses with the end of the Anuk-Ite were now on the run, and the rest had already stood down and handed their weapons over to the Sheriff and Agent McCall.

And as far as Argent knew, Kate and Gerard were both dead, by their own hands.

Victory was bittersweet.

In the darkness of the empty house, Malia followed Scott into his room, as a heavy silence lingered between them.

Scott hadn't said much in the last hour, and Malia knew the events of the night were weighing heavily on his shoulders, catching up with them both now that they finally had a chance to breathe, away from the rest of the pack.

The battle was won, but the war wasn't over, not with Monroe still alive and fleeing Beacon Hills. It had only just begun.

But Malia sensed there was something deeper than that going on with him, that whatever deep, dark, painful fears the Anuk-Ite had brought up had been traumatic enough that Scott had literally had to claw out his own eyes in order not to look, in order to save them all.

Because Scott was a brave, foolish, self-sacrificing, heroic idiot.

She was beyond thankful that his eyes had healed, and she didn't know why he couldn't heal before, or how much her kissing him had actually made a difference, but she had learned a long time ago not to question lucky miracles, and she could only be grateful that they were both alive and still in one piece.

Despite his silence, Scott was still gripping her hand like a lifeline, and had been ever since they got in her car to finally go home. Ever since the showdown in the library with the Anuk-Ite, and his eyes healing, Scott hadn't been more than a few feet, inches maybe, from Malia's side for the rest of the night.

Even when he had been giving the pack orders, and chasing down whatever rogue hunters they could stop before they fled Beacon Hills, and helping to clean up the mess left behind...Scott had hovered protectively by her side.

Not that she minded. She knew how close she had come to almost losing him, and she had a feeling that he knew how close he had come to losing her too, even though she hadn't yet told him that she had actually _seen_ the Anuk-Ite...or what it had done to her.

She hadn't said it aloud yet, but when she had seen the monster, and it had turned her to stone, all she could remember was the whole world going dark...and it was absolutely _terrifying_.

But not as terrifying as the fears the Anuk-Ite had brought right to life, so tragically real, ones that she was desperately trying to suppress now, ones that she had been trying to forget all night...

"Are you okay?" Scott's tired, quiet voice pulled her out of her scattered thoughts. Malia turned to face him in the middle of the room, still clutching his hand, belatedly realizing that her heart rate had sped up considerably and Scott had noticed.

He _always_ noticed, when it came to her.

"Me? Yeah, oh yeah, I'm fine," she shook her head, quickly dismissing his concern, but she could tell from the skeptical look on his face that he wasn't buying it.

"Malia..." he looked at her carefully, and she forced a smile, reaching over with her free hand to cup his face.

"I'm fine, Scott, really," she tried to reassure him again, frowning as she noted the blood still caked on his face, skimming over one dark streak with her thumb. A quick rinse in the school bathroom sink had been all they'd had time for after his eyes had healed, and the dried blood on his face was just a grim reminder of what they'd been through.

"You, on the other hand, really need to clean up," she chastised him gently, the undertones of worry evident in her voice now.

He nodded slowly at her, giving her a grim smile. "Yeah, I know."

"Come on," she replied, uncharacteristically gentle, and with a tug on his hand she pulled him into the bathroom, flicking on the light.

The sudden brightness in the room made the blood all over Scott's face and chest even more garish and unsettling than it'd been before, and Malia furrowed her brows in concern as she looked at him again.

"It's not that bad," he tried unconvincingly to reassure her when he noticed the way she was studying him.

Malia scoffed at that. "You haven't seen yourself."

Without another word, she grabbed a pile of washcloths and towels from the linen closet in the corner of the bathroom, setting them by the sink and turning on the warm water.

She put one washcloth in the water, squeezing it between her fingers to get it wet, before turning back to him.

"Okay, close your eyes," she told him simply, holding up the wet cloth.

"Malia, it's okay, you don't have to," Scott began, reaching for the cloth to do it himself, but she just shook her head at him, giving him a look that dared him to argue with her.

He gave her a small smile at her reaction, and it was the closest to a real smile she had seen from him all night. He sighed, dropping his hand. "Okay."

She couldn't help but smirk at the way he gave in, because he knew her well enough now to know when to pick his battles with her. Feeling satisfied, she stepped closer, laying one hand protectively on his chest. "Good. Now close your eyes."

Scott did as he was told, a slight smile still tugging at the corners of his lips.

Malia took a deep breath, her smile turning into a concentrated frown as she began to scrub away the dirt and grime and crusted blood off of his face. He was quiet the whole time, eyes closed and leaning slightly into her touch, just letting her take care of him for once.

She hesitated a little when she got closer to his eyes, swallowing thickly when she thought about the fact that he had almost not healed, about the fact that she might never have been able to see his beautiful brown eyes again, or feel his fiery red gaze on her ever again.

Scott felt her hesitation, and he slowly opened those beautiful eyes, which were now full of concern. "Malia?"

"Yeah, sorry," she quickly recovered, shaking her head. "I don't think this will work. There's just too much."

He nodded in agreement to that. "I should probably just take a shower."

Malia snorted at his words, even though she knew he hadn't necessarily meant them in _that_ way.

But it was pretty impossible to forget the last time they had been in the shower, how it had felt to be wrapped up together under the hot water, the way it had felt to have their hands all over each others' bodies, the way it had felt when he thrust...

Malia could tell from the way Scott was looking at her now that he was _definitely_ remembering too.

Without another word, she leaned into the shower and turned on the hot water, running her hand under the faucet to check the temperature. A moment later, she felt a tug on her other arm, and she turned around as Scott suddenly pulled her back to him, up tightly against his chest.

He kissed her then, long and deep, and Malia sighed into it, feeling all of the unspoken emotion between them that had been building all night.

She reached over and gently touched his face, tracing the strong outline of his jaw, up his cheek, until she hesitated by his eyes again as she thought about the events of earlier in the night.

Scott's expression became more serious too when he noticed the way she was looking at him. "You okay?"

"Scott," she pressed her lips into a thin line, studying him carefully, one hand carefully thumbing the corner of his eye and the dried blood. "Why'd you do it?"

There was a distant, pained look in his eyes, the memories of the fears the Anuk-Ite had shown him rising back to the surface.

"You don't have to talk about it," Malia quickly reassured him at the lost look on his face.

"No, it's okay," he replied hoarsely, reaching over to lace his fingers with hers, squeezing tightly. "I had to, Malia. If it gotten me to open my eyes, to look at it, if it gotten my power...then it would have been unstoppable."

He paused, sighing heavily. "I couldn't let that happen."

"You did it to save everyone," Malia nodded slowly in understanding. It wasn't a guess, it was a statement, because that was _Scott_ , and what Scott had always been about: saving everyone else, no matter what the cost to him.

She swallowed hard, not sure if she should ask him the next question but being unable to stop herself, her own dark fears still swirling in the back of her mind. "What did...what fears did it show you?"

The pained expression on his face deepened, but he didn't hesitate long before answering. "How I failed."

She furrowed her brows at him in confusion. "Wait, what did you fail?"

He sighed again, shoulders slumping with the weight of the painful memories brought back to life. "Everyone I couldn't save, couldn't protect. How I wouldn't be able to save you, all of you...you, Derek, Lydia. And Stiles..." he trailed off, not meeting her gaze anymore.

"The nogitsune," Malia suddenly realized, gripping his hand even tighter.

He nodded slowly, miserably in agreement. "Yeah. And it conjured up all the other monsters we've fought, but the nogitsune...he brought up how I've failed everyone." Scott paused, taking in a shaky breath as he looked anywhere but her face. "How I failed Allison..."

Malia felt her heart clench in a mixture of anger and sympathy at that. She hadn't really known Allison, but she knew what had happened to her, and what she had meant to Scott once, and how he had always blamed himself for being unable to save her.

"Scott," she cupped his chin, forcing him to look back at her. "It wasn't your fault, _none_ of that was. You've done everything you could to save everyone you could, even innocent people who don't even know what you've done for them, what you've _done_ for this town."

"And after all," she paused, holding his gaze steadily as she spoke, "you didn't fail me. You _saved_ me. You made me human again."

He looked back up at her, eyes swimming with emotion, letting her see this vulnerable side of him. He cupped her face gently in both hands and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely, the pads of his thumbs gently skimming against her cheeks.

"For what?" Malia whispered back, reaching up to grip one of his hands holding her face and leaning into his touch.

"For tonight," Scott looked at her seriously before he spoke again, faces still pressed together. "You saved me too, Malia."

She swallowed thickly, emotions suddenly hitting her like a freight train. "I didn't save you, Scott. You could have healed, you just needed to focus..."

"You brought me back, you _anchored_ me," he cut her off with a shake of his head. "I couldn't have done it without you."

She gave him a soft smile, leaning into his hands still holding her face. "You could have done it on your own, Scott, so don't feel that way."

He sighed, shaking his head at her as he pulled back slightly, his expression wistful. "You have no idea how I feel."

Malia furrowed her brows in confusion at him now. "What do you mean?"

Scott was quiet for a long moment, searching her eyes and trying to read what was there. She was completely unprepared when he spoke again.

"What I mean is," he cupped her chin, tilting her face close to his again, "that I love you, Malia."

She felt her heart literally skip a beat at his words, the whole world coming to a stop. He loved her. _He loved her_.

But deep down, she had already known that he did.

Because she loved him too, had already said as much to Peter.

At her stunned silence, Scott continued with quiet resignation, still holding her face as he tried to gauge her reaction. "It's okay, you don't have to say it back...

Malia quickly cut him off with a kiss, eating his words as he sighed against her mouth.

She pulled back, feeling a soft smile creep onto her face before she replied, holding his gaze steadily. "You didn't give me a chance."

For the first time that night, he broke into a real, genuine smile. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Malia grinned, looping her hands around his neck and idly playing with the back of his hair. She took a deep breath to steady herself before she continued. "Because...I love you too."

The way he looked at her admission made her heart skip again. His voice was soft and full of unsung happiness when he replied. "Well that's good to know."

It seemed only fitting that their first I-love-yous would be while they were covered in blood and filth in the early morning hours after battle, but neither of them seemed to mind.

She grinned back at him, their troubles forgotten for the moment, pulling at the bottom of his tattered and bloody shirt. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He nodded, still smiling at her, and obediently lifted his arms up over his head.

Malia didn't waste anytime, quickly pulling the offending material off of his body and discarding it to the bathroom floor. She hesitated for a moment, reaching over to finger the raw edges of the still slowly healing wound near his shoulder, from where Monroe had shot him with the yellow wolfsbane.

It was healing, thanks to Derek's quick thinking and burning it out, but it was still a bad wound.

It was just another reminder of how close she had come to losing him tonight, and she growled involuntarily as she looked at it.

"Hey," Scott said softly, pulling her back to the present. He grabbed her fingers gently and pried them away from his chest, kissing the back of her hand. "It's okay, Malia. I'm okay."

She nodded slowly, gritting her teeth in an effort to keep her fangs at bay. Their new change in relationship had just made her more fiercely protective of him than she already was, and she was certain now that if she ever lost him, she wouldn't be able to survive it.

She looked back at him with furrowed brows, Monroe's face flashing across her mind. "She's going to pay for all of this."

Scott sighed heavily, pulling her close to him again. "Just because she got away tonight doesn't mean we're giving up. We'll find her, and we'll end all of this."

Even as exhausted and as spent as he was, both physically and mentally, Scott was still determined and wasn't willing to give up, was still ready to fight for what was right.

That was just one of the things she loved about him.

"Okay, enough of that talk for one night," she shook her head to clear her thoughts, before leaning up to kiss him. She playfully bit on his bottom lip, pulling on it between her teeth before she leaned away.

The deep groan he made in response only fueled her mission to get him in the shower. Again.

"I'm good with that," Scott muttered huskily in reply, earlier talk now forgotten and replaced with lust in his eyes as he looked back at her.

She grinned seductively, stepping back to quickly pull her shirt over her head, earning an approving look from him.

It didn't take long for both of them to get undressed, and Malia pulled him into the shower behind her.

It was different this time, between them. Last time had been their first time, and full of passion and excitement and the thrill of exploring an unknown territory.

This time, things were slower, more tender, more raw, feelings spoken aloud now with certainty, and recovering from a battle neither of them had expected to survive.

Scott leaned his head back under the hot spray of water, sighing in pure contentment as Malia ran her hands all over his body, using the soapy washcloth in one hand to wash away the blood and grime, the pain and hurt.

He kept his eyes closed, leaning heavily into her caresses as she slowly wiped off his face, then his chest, taking care around the wound, all of the blood and stress melting off his body and disappearing into the drain.

Their kisses were soft and deep, snuck in between her washing them both clean. Their hands were wandering, constantly on each other, reassuring that each other were both there and that they were both really okay.

She slowly moved the cloth lower, running it over his stomach and his abs, moving her hands even lower until they brushed against his growing hardness.

He made another sound of pleasure at her touch, rumbling deep in his chest, and Malia promptly dropped the cloth, wrapping both of her hands around him.

Scott's eyes opened as she began to move her hands up and down his length, deliciously slippery from the combination of water and soap. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes as she continued her ministrations.

He moaned again as her movements increased, moving even faster, and he reached over to touch her in return, wanting to make her feel as good as she was doing to him.

"Nuh uh," Malia clicked softly with her tongue, pushing his hand away. "Later. Right now, let me take care of you."

Scott groaned as she gripped him even tighter in her hands, her speed ever increasing. He closed his eyes again, panting heavily.

"Okay...but I'm holding you to that..."

She smirked, and without hesitation, got down on her knees on the shower floor.

Scott's eyes snapped open when he realized what she was doing. "Malia..."

She cut off any further coherent thoughts he had when she took him into her mouth, the warmth of it swallowing him whole.

He moaned loudly, one hand bracing himself against the shower wall to stay upright as she moved her mouth up and down, her tongue doing sinful movements against his skin.

"Lia," his voice was hoarse, a plea for her to keep moving, to keep loving him, to never leave.

Not that she ever would.

She hummed in reply, taking him as far in as she could without gagging, which was an incredibly impossible feat. Her movements increased with speed, her mouth tightening to give deeper suction.

She nearly brought Scott to his knees at the added movements, and she smirked to herself, loving how he was coming completely undone at her touch.

Malia glanced upwards to catch his gaze above her, and she was even more satisfied at the completely wrecked look he gave her. She took him even deeper into her throat, suppressing her gag reflex as best she could, and he groaned even louder.

His eyes were closed now, and he was panting heavily as her lips tightened around his length. He was getting close and she knew it, making her even more determined.

Scott unconsciously fisted a hand into her hair from above, needing the leverage, needing to touch her in some way. The way he tugged made Malia's thighs clench. It was incredible, having him come apart in her hands in this way.

She reached her hand up, cupping him underneath, while she increased the suction against his skin, taking him in and out of her mouth with a satisfying pop, over and over again.

Scott made a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl, pulling against her hair even tighter without even realizing it, he was so close to the edge. Malia knew it, and she swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him back into her mouth, as deep as she could, and that did him in. She swallowed him whole as he came apart, tasting the saltiness and draining him dry.

After a moment, she pulled back, grinning wickedly at the way he looked above her, hot water spilling down over both of them.

His eyes were half-lidded, as he tried to catch his breath, bracing himself against the shower wall for balance as he recovered. "Holy..."

She couldn't suppress a satisfied laugh at that. "I thought so."

Suddenly, he reached down and pulled her back up to him, a renewed heat in his eyes as he landed a bruising kiss on her lips. Malia moaned against his mouth, loving the feel of his lips against hers.

Then Scott pulled back, his voice low and husky as he looked at her with heat in his eyes. "We're not done yet."

She felt her knees grow weak at his words, and without another word, he reached over and shut off the water.

He turned back to her and suddenly scooped her up into his arms, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his bare waist.

"What now?" she whispered breathlessly against his lips.

"Returning the favor," he half growled at her, and Malia felt her stomach lurch in anticipation at the unspoken promise.

Still soaking wet, neither of them caring, Scott carried her out of the shower, out of the bathroom, and they toppled down into his bed, a mess of tangled limbs and desperate kisses.

Malia couldn't help the keening noises she made at his touch, as he kissed first her lips, then trailed kisses down the side of her face and jaw, moving even further over as his hot breath panted heavily in ear.

He took his time, kissing down her neck and nipping at the skin there, causing her to writhe underneath him. He continued down the expanse of her naked body, stretched out on his bed and ready for him.

Scott kissed his way slowly down her collar bone, sucking at her skin and leaving bruises behind that quickly healed. Malia moaned at the feeling, growing wetter by the second.

His mouth made it to one of her breasts, laving at her nipple with his tongue, his hand gently massaging the sensitive skin beneath. Her chest was heaving under his mouth, eyes closed in pure bliss.

He made his way over to her other breast, trailing tender, warm kisses the whole way across her skin, before his hot breath enclosed her other nipple, making her squirm even more.

She could feel him grin against her skin at her reaction, and he continued onwards, ever lower, kissing his way down her stomach, her anticipation building.

And then he was at her center, and he darted his tongue out, tasting between her folds, his eyes flashing red at the taste of her.

Malia groaned loudly as his mouth met her warm heat, closing her eyes tightly and reaching down to tangle her hands in his hair. "Scott..."

He groaned against her, and the vibration caused an inhuman gasp to escape from her mouth.

Scott chuckled at her reaction, pulling his head up for a moment to look up at her, a smug look on his face. "Good?"

"Uh huh," Malia replied breathlessly, and she pulled hard at his hair then, causing another deep growl from Scott. "Need...more..."

He didn't hesitate at her words, diving back down and burying his mouth in her.

She lost all coherent thoughts as his tongue circled her clit again and again, before dipping back down to her center, reaching deep inside.

He added first one finger, and then another, as his mouth continued to work her sensitive bundle of nerves, his fingers curling up inside and making her see stars.

" _Scott_ ," she panted breathlessly, one hand gripping the mattress desperately, the other still buried deep in his hair.

The way she moaned his name only seemed to fuel his determination, and the movements of his tongue and his fingers increased, making her world go sideways.

Her body was arching off up the bed now, the sensations so intense, so _good_ , that Malia barely knew she was moving, only knew that she needed more, wanted more, wanted _him_.

Scott knew it too, and continued without a break in his movements, without taking a breath it seemed, desperate to see her fall apart.

And then she did, coming so hard against his mouth that her whole body shook, crying out from the sheer force of it.

After a moment, Malia slowly came back to herself, her body still trembling from the aftershocks, laying boneless and breathless in his bed.

Scott slowly kissed his way back up her body, until he reached her mouth. He kissed her lips, long and deep, giving her the filthiest kiss of her life, and she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back, and she huffed out a laugh, eyes shining as she shook her head at him.

"What?" he propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her with an amused raise of his eyebrows.

Malia couldn't help but smiling even wider, the afterglow of her intense orgasm lighting her up from the inside out. "So, are there any other hidden talents you've been holding out on?"

Scott laughed throatily at her, landing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I don't think so."

She sighed happily, closing her eyes in contentment. "You're something else, Scott McCall."

He grinned, leaning down and nuzzling against her neck. "Only for you."

"Good," she shot back, still smiling as she turned her head to kiss him on the cheek.

It was stupid how much she loved this boy, but after everything they had been through, everything they had lost, they both deserved this.

They both deserved to finally be happy.

Malia was brought out of her thoughts as Scott's lips were brushing against her skin again, kissing against her neck and the junction of her shoulder, as if he still couldn't get enough of her.

She wasn't even surprised when she felt the heat building between her legs again already, that she could never grow tired of being with him like this, now that they had finally crossed that line.

She reached over and pulled him closer to her, kissing him hard again on the lips, conveying that she still wanted him.

Scott answered in turn, pushing her lips even wider apart with his own, their tongues dueling for dominance as their kisses quickly deepened.

After a moment, he pulled back, pushing her hair away from her face in such a tender gesture that Malia felt her heart involuntarily swell.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, and in the grey light of dawn peeking through the windows post battle, Malia had truly never felt more beautiful in her life.

She kissed him again, the urgency behind her kisses building, because she wanted him, _had_ to have him, or she was going to burst.

She maneuvered herself further underneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist, arching up against him and brushing against his length.

Scott moaned into her mouth, pulling back to look her in the eyes again. Holding his gaze, she reached down, gripping him in her hands, feeling him instantly respond to her touch. She felt his growing hardness, and she moved her hands even faster now, desperately needing to feel him inside, to feel connected to him in that way. "Scott..."

He groaned, deep in his throat, kissing along her neck, letting her run her hands all over his body and savoring her touch. He still wasn't moving, wasn't in any hurry, teasing her now and enjoying her struggle as her movements became more frantic.

Malia couldn't suppress a growl at that, her body thrumming with anticipation and need beneath him, causing him to chuckle throatily. He rubbed his hardness against her entrance then, causing her to squirm beneath him even more. "Patience, Lia..."

"Scott," she wasn't above begging him at this point, because she needed him that badly, breathless against his lips, " _please_."

Scott made another deep sound, more like a growl then a groan this time, and she knew that she had him then. He kissed her hard on the mouth as he slowly, finally pushed into her at the same time, unable to deny her any further. Malia gasped against his lips, as he moved all the way in until she could feel him fully.

She rocked her hips up against him, desperate for him to move, but he shook his head to stop her, nipping at her neck again.

"This time," he murmured against her skin, a promise, "I'm taking my time with you."

Malia made a choked noise at his words, closing her eyes and relishing in the feeling of his touch, his lips against her skin, the fullness of him, the way they fit together.

It was different, with him, than anyone else she had been with, in ways she had never really experienced before. All her past experiences had been new and exploratory, or fast and desperate, or one-night stands to fill a void they couldn't possibly hope to. She had never felt this connected, had never known that it could be like this.

Until now.

Scott kept his promise, taking his time and worshipping every inch of her body. His thrusts were slower than the last time they had been together, but deeper and more controlled, and she found herself melting under his touch, feeling him in ways she hadn't been able to before, feeling him _more_ than ever before.

She simultaneously felt full and light, feeling the slow build in the core of her belly, the delicious wave threatening to overtake her at any moment, simmering just under the surface.

But their movements were more purposeful and less frantic this time. There was no rush, no imminent threat at the moment, no looming battle to go fight, and they had all the time in the world to just enjoy each other.

He was still kissing over every part of her body that he could reach, her lips, her face, her neck, his hands on her breasts, not neglecting an inch of her. He moved in and out of her slowly, tenderly, carefully building them both closer and closer to their peak but not letting it spill over. Not yet.

Malia's breaths were growing shorter, her hands running over his shoulders, his back, squeezing down the muscles of his arms. She tangled both of her hands up into his hair again, tugging him back to her mouth and leaving a searing kiss on his lips.

She could feel the groan rumble in his chest against hers, and it only made her want him more, moving her hips up to meet his again, thrust for thrust.

Scott picked up the speed slightly then, one of his hands reaching under the small of her back and increasing the leverage of her hips even more, pulling her up towards him.

Malia couldn't even hold back the mewls of pleasure at the new angle, deliciously deeper, clenching down around him hard.

Scott nearly came undone at that, and he slowed his movements a little, determined to not let go yet, breathing heavily against her ear.

"Scott," she panted against his cheek, encouraging him, wanting him to fall apart, wanting to do this for him again. She wanted nothing more than to make him feel as good as he made her feel, to take care of him, to see him come apart because of _her_.

She wanted to heal him again, and fix all the parts of him that had been broken down, to remind him of just how _much_ good he really did despite all the loss.

" _Scott..."_ she gasped again, nipping at his ear, trying to push him over the edge.

"...not yet," he was breathless against her skin, struggling to hold on, and she knew then that he was putty in her hands.

She clenched down around him again, and he made a choked noise against her neck, his hips suddenly snapping hard against her. She gasped at the deeper thrust, at feeling him so deep. Scott did too, his breaths coming harsher and shorter in her ear.

Malia saw her opportunity, and before he could even react, she pushed up off of the mattress and flipped them over so that she was on top, kissing him senseless the whole way. They rolled onto the other side of the bed, still hopelessly tangled together.

She sat up over him, hands splayed on his broad chest for balance, before she started lifting herself up and down on top of him, rocking her hips against him.

Scott was looking up at her like she was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen. His hands gripped both of her hips firmly then, and he pulled her up and down on him with increased leverage. He thrust up in time to her movements, pulling her all the way off of him before plunging her all the way back down, over and over again, slow and hard and impossibly deep, filling her deeper than ever before.

Malia cried out desperately at the feeling as she writhed above him, subconsciously dragging her claws down his chest, and that finally made him come undone. He thrust hard up into her again as he came, his whole body shaking beneath her. She gripped his shoulders and arms tightly as he slowly came back to himself.

She wasn't prepared for him to suddenly reach a hand down then and carefully take her clit between his thumb and forefinger, still determined that this _wasn't_ over yet.

Malia mewled at the touch, arching her back and tilting her head up towards the ceiling, eyes closed in pure bliss as he thrust up one more time, long and deep. And that was all it took as she was right there behind him, losing herself to the waves of pleasure as she came.

As she slowly came back down from her high, Scott pulled her down tightly against his chest and kissed her tenderly, long and deep. Malia sighed into the kiss, before reluctantly pulling back and collapsing down next to him in the bed. He slung one arm protectively over her, still unable to not be touching her in some way.

Malia didn't mind in the least. Still catching her breath, she turned her head to look over at him, only inches away on the other pillow.

"That was..." she grinned dumbly, unable to find the right words to describe the amazingness of what had just happened, still feeling light and elated and completely happy, despite all the death and darkness surrounding them as of late.

 _"Yeah_ , it was," he gave her a goofy smile back in agreement, looking genuinely happy in a way she hadn't seen him much lately, and she was determined to see that look on his face more often.

She sighed then, chuckling slightly, shaking her head against the pillows. "Well, and don't get me wrong, because _that_ was definitely worth it...but this has been a long night."

"Tell me about it," Scott snorted, giving her a wry look. He paused then, his expression growing more serious as he looked back over at her, reaching over to tuck a wayward strand of damp hair behind her ear. "But I'm glad you were there with me."

Her expression mirrored his own as she firmly replied. "I wouldn't have been anywhere else."

"I know," he replied softly, because he did know that, knew that she would have his back and follow him into whatever battle, whatever fight was next, and would stand by his side without question.

Just as he always stood by hers.

Scott paused then, the look on his face soft and serious as he continued, telling her what she already knew.

"Malia," his voice was quiet, his eyes searching hers carefully. "I meant what I said earlier."

She nodded at that, leaning across the pillows to kiss him again. She pulled back, looking at him steadily before she spoke, never more sure about anything else in her life than how she felt about him now.

"I know, Scott. So did I."

He smiled softly at her words and pulled her close to him again, and she buried her head against his chest, throwing her arm across his waist and gripping onto him. He snaked his other arm around her, holding her tightly up against him.

Kissing her forehead gently, Scott sighed in contentment as he pulled them both under the covers and closed his eyes, exhaustion finally catching up with them both.

And as the early morning sun streaked in through the windows, promising another day, another chance for them to be alive, to keep fighting, Malia thought that no matter what the new day might bring, as long as they had each other, she could face it. _They_ could face it.

Together.

* * *

 **Well, my dears, in all seriousness...is anyone still reading TW fanfic now that the show is over? I still have some other ideas for more Scalia fic, as well as continuing this one and Descent, but didn't know if there was still an audience or if this fandom will die with the show.**

 **If you're still reading, then I'll still write! Let me know xoxo**


End file.
